mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
200px |Caption=Artwork from Sonic Runners |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=MUGENHunter's first version Comodore's edit Hadoabuser's version Mugenfan's version Supermystery's version LordYamil's version Prowler083's version ABAB's version Plom5-1-00's version TheJMan's edit Veanko's version D10D10D10's version thecrazyvoid's version karter's version Killer_Sonic Kyo Kusanagi's version Tetsuo9999's version Sonic Fan2000's edit JDM's edit GBA64's version Abro's version Supertails5's version TIS2012's (Fake) version (Alpha 1.0/SHLONIC) Omega version SC1614's edit |Origin=Sonic the Hedgehog}} For the incarnation of this character spawning from the years 1991-1998, see Classic Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's current mascot who became a replacement for Sega's former mascot Alex Kidd. He is a 15-year-old blue anthropomorphic hedgehog and is a laid-back and cool-headed character, meant to symbolize peace. Like his name and species would imply, Sonic can run at the speed of sound (and can exceed this), with lightning fast reflexes to match it. He can also curl up into a ball, usually to attack enemies. These are the distinguishing traits that were used to make his character and world-famous video games. His current voice actor is Roger Craig Smith. His arch-nemesis is Dr. Eggman, but much like Mario and Bowser, Sonic always seems to thwart his plans, no matter how hopeless or dire the situation may be. Sonic's best friend is Tails, who at times acts like a brother to Sonic and aids him in any way he can. Sonic's incarnation during his first games (before his redesign in Sonic Adventure) is given the name of Classic Sonic. When Sonic collects the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can concentrate and use their power to transform into Super Sonic. Sonic also has an alternate form present only in the game Sonic Unleashed known as Sonic the Werehog. In M.U.G.E.N, Sonic has been recreated multiple times, by multiple creators, with many still in the process of being made. The most commonly known one is Claymizer's new version, but the first one ever made was Neo Sonic. MUGENHunter's version This version of the Blue Blur features custom sprites and The King of Fighters-styled gameplay. Interestingly, it's not particularly fast in either movement or attack speed. Claymizer's first version Unfortunately, Claymizer's first attempt at creating a Sonic the Hedgehog character didn't go over so well. It had non-fluid animations, slightly overpowered moves, and many easy infinites. Despite this, it managed to be one of the more popular versions of Sonic at the time and tied most people over until a second version was created. Claymizer's second version An update to Claymizer's first Sonic character. Everybody's favourite blue hedgie is back with an all new and balanced moveset. It also sports some edited sprites, Shadow the Hedgehog as a striker, and two different voicepacks. It isn't too hard to identify why this version is more popular than the first. Hadoabuser's version Hadoabuser made Time Flux Sonic as an attempt to reflect the history of Sonic and as an experiment on color palettes. It uses Genesis sprites as well as edited sprites from Sonic Battle. The Spin Dash, Teleport, Time Stop/Slow and Falcon Punch are included as attacks. Songs start when he taunts, but can easily move out of it. Sonic has several different helpers- some of them are from popular anime, some from popular fighting games. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} 'Hypers' }} }} }} }} LordYamil's version Sonic MVC was made by LordYamil, and is a MvC-styled character. This version is notable for its moveset. It has many moves of his own, such as spin attacks and a ring throw, he also has Terry Bogard's Rising Tackle, but also has many moves used by Goku in Dragon Ball Z, such as a Kamehameha, Spirit Bomb and a Super Sonic transformation followed by a Super Kamehameha (Level 3 Super Move). He can also fly by pressing the Start button, teleport, and charge his super meter manually. Another notable aspect is his brutal, aggressive and very difficult A.I., even on Easy defeating him is more than a challenge. His A.I. is even comparable that of Ronald McDonald's as both abuse their teleports and infinites. However, this character has severe balance issues, with one of his Level 1 Supers, the Spinball (600 damage), doing more damage and having more range ''than his Level 3 Super Sonic Kamehameha (583 damage). This makes it impractical to use any other super attack other than the Spinball. He has both Sonic and Goku voice clips, there's also a version with Rock Howard's voice, though it is currently offline. ABAB's version ABAB's version of Sonic is more identical to the way Sonic fights in ''Sonic Battle. However, he has added attacks that make him quite sharp enough to be considered cheap, as his A.I. is considerably tough. His attacks include specials and hypers, and a desperation attack as well. This version of Sonic has another mode, if is held while choosing to play as him. In this mode, Sonic has attacks from other various characters from series such as The King of Fighters, an example being Rugal's wallslam or Goenitz's trademark attack which is a tornado that comes up, depending on which button is pushed, slicing the foe if it's in the way. These attacks replace certain other attacks from Sonic's normal mode, making him rather cheap. That includes specials and hypers as well as the desperation attack being replaced by different ones. This character has a 12p mode, for both modes. There is also a mode + which combines both normal and alternative modes, but it is not playable. SeanAltly's version Possibly the only medium-sized Sonic Battle-based Sonic, this appearance of the blue blur comes from SeanAltly's Capcom vs. The World full game, sporting special monitors that first appeared in the second game of the Genesis trilogy, as well as other attacks from various sources. karter's version This Sonic, or Custom Sonic, uses Sonic Battle sprites, and can do many attacks from that game. He has insane comboabilty and great A.I., and will constantly use Time Stop to extend his combos as much as he can, making him pretty cheap. It should also be noted that when he fights himself, he will talk in a different language. He may be a edit of Dead Games Sonic, as they are both similar. His moveset and system is based off of the sonic fan-game Sonic Battle Lost Ending Neo. Kyo Kusanagi's version This Sonic can only jump on opponents, and create various shields with effects, but these can make him invincible. He also uses rings as life. Tetsuo9999's version This Sonic is mostly based on Sonic Battle, having most of his Sonic Battle attacks. He can also transform into Super Sonic with only one button, and if his bar is up to 3 or 2.5 while he is super, he can also use Goku's Kamehameha that takes away a lot of health from himself and his opponent, transforming back to normal form. This Sonic only has 2 palettes, and seems hard to find. He doesn't have much super attacks, and can be considered cheap sometimes, as he has a tornado move that he can spam when Super. 'Movelist' 'Specials' or ||}} or ||}} or | |}} |Available during Super Sonic only|}} + |Available during Super Sonic only|}} | Available during Super Sonic only|}} }}+ |Available during Super Sonic only|}} 'Hypers' or |Requires 500 Power|}} + |Uses 3000 Power|}} or |Uses 2500 Power|}} or ||}} or ||}} | |}} MattTheBiscuit's version Possibly the only version of Sonic that doesn't take itself seriously, this version of the blue blur uses sprites from the NES bootleg World Heroes 2, but plays nothing like said game. It adopts a three button layout, Hypers, EX Moves, and tighter comboing, things the NES original lacked. Trivia *Claymizer's new Sonic's "Dark Sonic" move is based on the Shun Goku Satsu. *NinSeMarvel's Blaze has a special intro against Tetsuo9999's Sonic. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Hedgehogs Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Wind Element Users Category:Mascots Category:90's Characters fr:Sonic le Hérisson es:Sonic el Erizo de:Sonic der Igel pt-br:Sonic o Ouriço